onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jonny16
Welcome Jonny16 Please no Fan-Art this is your warning No Fanart Yo Jonny, MDM here. Please do not upload fanarts, its against wiki's Image Guidelines. Please go over the Guidelines for more information. MDM - A Helping Hand (:P 00:26, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ...sorry...Jonny16 00:28, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Come On I just warned you and you did it again okay... sorry... Hello Ok I like you as a user. You are a lot like I was when I first started on the wiki a back in april. You are a blogger. Try to make blogs on speculations, predictions, or community events. Tournaments are a great way to make good blogs. The annual character tournament will be starting next month. You can help out. I like your avatar. P.S. Don't make rici mad bad things happen. Teehee. If you ever want advice. I will be there. -- ct http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:Whiskey13/Character_Tournament this is the one from last year. I will be running with youn the one this year. Images Can you please stop uploading images like you were doing: poor quality, duplicates, poor file name, watermarked, and used only in your personal pages? If you don't want to read the extremely long Image Guidelines, then at least have a look at this brief guideline of image uploading. 18:01, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Olives... grotty sure ill join though i suck at blogs and ideas which is why i barely had any and the few i did have didnt do so well community wise :/ i can word things and stuff but apparently i cant think of any worthwhile ideas or opinions :/Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 20:17, June 1, 2012 (UTC) re:Topics It was prediction, analysis, and philosophical insight, which is sort of like analysis, except it looks at why an idea or event had to happen as opposed to what effects it caused. I hope that made sense. 16:14, June 5, 2012 (UTC) I am very willing to help run any tourney! Just lemme know. 02:22, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Just Clarifying Hey Jonny, I just saw the topics! So for Round 1's Predictions, before I begin writing anything I'd like to ask whether a "What If" scenario between two characters fighting would be considered a 'prediction' of sorts. Let me know as soon as you can! 04:19, June 6, 2012 (UTC) 3rd Judge You gotta make a decision about who the third judge is going to be. I don't care who you choose. You could choose your sister's friend who has to make an account in order to do it for all I care. Just pick someone. Or just say that there'll only be two judges or something. This is getting ridiculous. 02:43, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I thought the 3rd judge was ferno 0_0 02:57, June 8, 2012 (UTC) It was supposed to be MoM. SeaTerror 03:01, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh good lord. There was this one conversation. Wait let me find it... 03:04, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Psh never mind. It was on your blog, ST. I just saw that and assumed something was settled between the 3 (jonny, ferno, mom) since mom has been online several times today and never judged despite being approved and I couldn't think of any other reason that ferno would suddenly pop right back up on this wiki. Well, I'm fine if Mom is going to re-judge because that gives me a final chance of moving up to the next round -_- La la la. 03:11, June 8, 2012 (UTC) It was in chat too. He came out of nowhere. I even checked SOF and there was nothing about it. Rici's panties were in a bunch though and said he was good because of what he does on SOF even though he doesn't edit here. SeaTerror 03:12, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Lol well according to DP, he doesn't care if Jonny picks his "sister's friend who has to make an account in order to do it" so I guess the SOF part doesn't even matter here. Keh. What has MoM been doing? And somehow I can't join the chat. 03:20, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I already pointed him out to DP before but DP didn't say anything about it really so I don't think he approved. I told him even before he made this. MoM hasn't been on for awhile but he was on a lot earlier when he should have been judging. I think he was pissed about it. SeaTerror 03:26, June 8, 2012 (UTC) So he wants a judge but he doesn't approve MoM. I guess he just wants to quickly move along and get this over with? I don't really understand what he wants. Why do we all have to be so serious again? I never knew taking these wiki competitions so seriously was also one of DP's strict policies. Nobody's gonna die dude. We could always move back the dates or just move on saying the 1st round winners are MJ, Panda, Meji, Rici, and PX since it's already pretty obvious (unless we actually pick a 3rd judge with completely different tastes from the other two and he turns all the tables around... highly unlikely story...) 03:38, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Blog Wars Hey, I've got a bit of a problem about the final round. I don't have my topic yet, and I'm leaving in an hour to go to the mountains for a week. Obviously I won't be able to write a blog then. I want to write one, but I'm not going to be back until next Sunday. If you feel like the wars must continue at all costs, and must be done by Wednesday, then have Rici take my spot. Thanks. 17:33, June 17, 2012 (UTC)